blood of the uzumaki clan
by naruko master of fuinjutsu
Summary: members of the uzumaki clan are always born male, on the morning of their tenth birthday they change into girls, this story is about naruko uzumaki who begins her new life as a girl who is a talented ninja in the village hidden in the leaves I do not own naruto or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing fanfiction so feel free to criticize my work or comment on what I can make better

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Chapter one: The DNA of the uzumaki clan

It was the day before Naruto Uzumaki's tenth birthday and he felt sick, sicker than he has ever been, so sick in fact that he didn't feel like eating his normal meal of 20 bowls of ramen which is his favorite food in the universe, which was indeed troubling since he's never felt like not wanting to eat ramen. He decided to go and see the hokage to see what was up and wag school. On his way to the hokages tower he bumped into his two best friends Kiba Inazuka and his dog akamaru and the tomboyish Neji Hyuuga, who would always knock out anyone who called her girlish who were also wagging . "What's up Naruto?" they asked the blond boy. Naruto replied "I'm on my way to the hokages tower to pull a prank on the hokage dattebayo" he lied not wanting to worry them by telling them he felt like he had just swallowed a whole bunch of rocks what he was really going there for was something to ease his stomach pain . "Ok we were just on our way to the woods to train, you want to meet up with us later?" said kiba, Naruto replied, "Ok as soon as I'm done with the hokage I will join you guys dattebayo".

Naruto watched them leave then made his way up to the hokages room at the top of tower. Two jonin stand guard at the door to the hokages chamber. As Naruto approaches the one of the guards say "sorry Naruto the hokage isn't here right now you'll have to come back later." Just then the hokage came up the stairs and caught sight of Naruto and exclaimed " oh Naruto you came to see me, I think I know why" come into my room and I'll explain everything.

Naruto followed the hokage into his chamber and the hokage took a seat behind his desk. "now" said the hokage to Naruto " you're probably wondering why you feel like you've swallowed a whole pile of rocks" "ho-" Naruto exclaimed ,the hokage said " you're wondering how I knew that are you not" Naruto replied "of Corse I am dattebayo" "I'll tell you" said the hokage "all uzumaki are born male and 1 day before they turn ten they start to transform into females with red hair and the ability to use the adamantine chains " Naruto cried " no way am I turning in to a crusty girl dattebayo" the hokage replies "there's no stopping it now the process has already begun, if you want to blame someone blame your mother" Naruto then says who is my mother anyway old man you never told me dattebayo"

the hokage winces realizing he slipped up, Naruto wasn't supposed to know about his parents , well might as well tell him now "Naruto" said the hokage " your parents were the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki also you are the kyuubi,s container" at that reply Naruto bellowed "old man why didn't you tell me this before dattebayo " and with that Naruto stormed off to the woods to train with his friends kiba and neji. When he got there neji said "you finished with the hokage already ruto?" "He pissed me off so I stormed off to cool my jets" "is that so" neji reply's " oi Naruto get over here" kiba says. Naruto goes to kiba and kiba asks Naruto how the prank went and Naruto replies " I lied about the prank, what I needed was something to ease my stomach ache since I didn't feel very well and I didn't want to worry you guys" not telling kiba that he heard something disturbing from the hokage as not to worry him. "That's quite ok" kiba says . Naruto, kiba and neji trained until the sun started to set and then Naruto said goodbye to his friends and went back to his apartment to sleep, worried about what he would find in the morning.

It was morning Naruto woke up like normal only to find his junk was missing "what the hell he said" only to find a unfamiliar voice come out of his mouth. He rushed to the bathroom mirror and what he found there was a girl the same height as him with shoulder length red hair staring back at him. With that Naruto screamed and then fainted on the floor.

That's the end of chapter one guys hoped you enjoyed this is my first ever story so give me tips on what I can improve and some constructive criticism would be nice I plan to update in the next few days


	2. shopping and a unexpected kekai genkai

Here we go guys second chapter tell me who I should pair fem Naruto with and whoever gets the most votes I will include in the story as a pair. I am also going to make kakashi sensei female and hinata male

Chapter 2: shopping and an unexpected Kekkei Genkai

The hokage heard a massive girlish scream and thought to himself "looks like Naruto up I'm going to have to get his name changed, in the meantime I'll go get neji hyuga to bring Naruto to her senses"

Meanwhile at the academy neji and kiba were being punished for skipping school the day before and were balancing buckets of water on their heads while akamaru was poking his head out of his jacket . Lucky enough for them the hokage came walking through the academy's corridor and exclaimed "well what do we have here, two kids that decided to skip school yesterday and got subjected to iruka sensei's punishment" they looked up and said "hokage sama what are you doing here and have you seen Naruto-kun, we haven't seen him all day" the hokage chuckled" did you hear that girlish scream this morning, Naruto awoke to his uzumaki blood and became a girl"

this shocked both kiba and neji, neji looked less shocked and more horrified hearing that her best friend had turned into a girl and with that she fainted on the floor. Kiba couldn't help laughing and akamaru yipped and said "neji you look so cute and **girlish!** When you faint" hearing the word "girlish neji snapped awake and proceeded to hit kiba with a chakra powered punch which kiba dodged. "anyway you two I need you to come with me and knock" naruko-Chan " back to her senses " neji couldn't help giggling a little at the mention of her friends new name. "Well then should we go to naruko's apartment then?"

Meanwhile naruko as she is now know was curled up in a little ball repeating over and over this is just a dream this is just a dream just then Kiba, the hokage and a flying roundhouse kick from neji landed in her apartment snapping her back to her senses. "damn neji-Chan that hurt more than that time you kicked me in the face for eating your strawberry cheesecake" kiba got a nosebleed and neji just stared at her chest, neji was a bit jealous " why does she have c cup boobs while mine are so flat you can't even see them " she thought to herself. In that instant kakashi pops her head through the window "oh kakashi you're here" says the hokage " naruko neji where going shopping" says kakashi "I'm not looking forward to this" says naruko

About an hour later naruko, neji and kakashi walk out of the shop carrying 100 bags full of clothes that naruko would not be caught dead in; kakashi had to hold her down while neji forced her into them. She was currently wearing a orange miniskirt and tank top with the uzumaki spiral on the back. kakashi left the two girls while she went to the pharmacy to get some "things" before she left she said "meet me back at the apartment" when the two girls got back to the apartment kakashi had a bag full of the "things" she had brought and kiba had gone home "now naruko" kakashi said as she started pulling things out of the bag "this you put up your va-" as soon as she started saying that naruko made a dash for the door only to her horror neji grabbed her and held her down. Three hours later the Talk was over and naruko was as white as a ghost and kakashi and neji where laughing their heads off. Two years went by and in that time naruko gained complete control over her chakra and managed to master the rasengan and shadow clone jutsu , and then the day of the genin team selection began . naruko was put into team 7 with kiba and tenten , while they waited around for their sensei ,akamaru jumped around the room, tenten played donkey Kong and kept losing while kiba thought it was a good idea to play with narukos long red hair, twiddling it between his thumb and forefinger, decided to tiptoe away and get akamaru put him on her head. A dark red aura surrounded naruko ,kiba slowly craned his head around when she called out his name in a dangerous tone " kiba kun you know you're not allowed to touch my hair even if we are best friends" then bopped him one on the head then something unexpected happened: naruko awakened the Sharingan, kiba was shocked and tenten staring with gaping mouth wide open dropped her Gameboy on the floor. Naruko was surprised at what she was seeing: there was chakra all around her, she then noticed the facial expressions of her comrades "what" she said. They answer "what happened to your eyes" naruko answered with "I don't know" then their sensei then arrived via shunshin. "Sensei your late" said everyone one turning around to look at their sensei kakashi hatake. Seeing narukos eyes kakashi dropped her smut book and said to naruko " how did you awaken the Sharingan" naruko then passed out when she came to what she saw surprised her she was in a unfamiliar place and two red glowing eyes were staring back at her from behind a cage

 **Ill end chapter 2 here hoped you enjoyed remember to review and vote on my poll on my profile and if anyone thinks i made a mistake by calling neji a she i havent hes a girl in this fic  
**


	3. the redhead, the fox and a pervert

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 3 feel free to pm me and review about what jutsus and if naruko should have more than one love interest or put it in a review**

 **ive updated my poll with new choices  
**

 **Chapter three the redhead, the fox and a pervert**

Naruko looked at her surroundings noticing she was in a dark damp place and said to herself "were am I" **"Your inside your mindscape kit"** said an unfamiliar voice. Naruko looked around and her eyes darted back to the pair of red eyes in the cage in front of her. "You're the kyuubi" she said with fear in her eyes. " **You have your reasons to fear me but don't be afraid I'm not going to harm you, Naruko uzumaki"** said the kyuubi, Naruko replies "why did you go on a rampage in the village 12 years ago kyuubi" the kyuubi replied " **You can stop calling me kyuubi my name is kurama and to answer your question I was under the control of a man named Tobi when he extracted me from your mother when the seal was severely weakened after giving birth to you kit."**

" **I went on a rampage in the village on his command. The only way to save the village was to seal me back up again but your mother was on the verge of death so the only option left was to seal me inside you kit "** says kurama **"why don't we put the past behind us and become friends "** says the kitsune " I suppose we can, what the hell why not" says naruko with a smile " **I'll teach you how to harness my chakra later when no one's around ok"** with a smile full of teeth. " that just looks creepy kurama –Chan" naruko says with a giggle. **"well you better wake up now kit your friends are probably wondering if you're alright"** and with that naruko woke up in a hospital with kiba fondling her hair. Before she knew what was happing kiba kissed her. She was too shocked to punch him. She was his best friend and she used to be a boy up until two years ago but strangely enough she kissed him back and threw her arms around him. At that moment kakashi and tenten walked in and upon seeing them said "sorry for interrupting" and quickly retreated a huge blush on the female jonin's face. As the door closed kiba and naruko pulled away from each other their faces going beet red. " this never happened you got that" naruko said to kiba before running out of the room still blushing bright red, akamaru let out a small yip . Outside of the hospital she said to kurama " you knew he was there didn't you sly fox and what he was going to do to me" " **maybe** " said kurama in a cheeky tone " **your boyfriends here kit** " said kurama who couldn't help but laugh. " what do you want kiba" said naruko in a slightly annoyed tone " kakashi sensei wants us to meet her at training ground 3 at sunrise for a test to see if we become genin. " "she also told us not to eat before hand ." " ok pervert-kun" said naruko still mad from earlier.

The next day at sunrise team 7 gathered at training ground 3, kakashi was late once again but she finally showed up an hour later with bentos in her left hand and two bells in her right. "Right "she said as she looked at the three of them " your task is to take these bells of me and since there are only two bells the one who doesn't get a bell gets strapped to a pole and has to watch the others eat but if you don't achieve this by noon you all fail. Ok your time starts now" as soon as she said that kiba put his hands into the tiger seal and performed his man beast clone jutsu with akamaru then he launched into his fang over fang jutsu which narrowly missed kakashi as she stepped out of the way of the incoming attack and kiba and akamaru crashed into the ground. Naruko just laughed " serves you right pervert" kiba retorted back " ok babe you got a plan" with that narukos whole face went tomato red , she thought to herself why am I blushing this hard it's not like I'm into him or anything , an image of kibas nude form came to mind and she blushed even harder. "Now's not the time to think about that now". She said to herself inwardly shrugging it off. "Ok kiba me, you and tenten need to work as a team, I will create some shadow clones , while sensei's busy with them you use man beast clone and join me while tenten can act as decoy for kiba so he can complete his jutsu. Naruko set about her plan placing her hands in the clone seal and performing the multi shadow clone jutsu , what she wasn't expecting was for 2 and a half thousand clones to poof into existence . " what the hell" she said " i haven't been able to create that many before, and I'm not even tired It feels like I didn't use any charka at all. " kiba change of plan charge into the fray and use one thousand years of death on sensei so I can take the bells, tenten back me up " "ok babe" kiba said charging into the fray. As the shadow clones converged on sensei she was focused on thinning them out and didn't notice kiba, naruko and tenten sneaking up behind her until it was too late, all she heard was " hidden leaf secret jutsu one thousand years of death" with kiba sticking his finger up her butt causing her to launch into the air but not before naruko and tenten grabbed the bells off of her. "Right exercise is over you pass. Nice team work out there" "you think it's over do you" said naruko with an evil look in her eye kurama pipes up in her head " **what are you up to kit** " she puts her fingers into the clone seal "shadow clone jutsu" 6 clones poof into existence "right guys strip her naked and tie her to that pole" "yes boss" they say in unison. Ten minutes later kakashi was tied to the stump buck naked while naruko, kiba and tenten went off to get ramen and she was yelling after them "don't just leave me here". " this is punishment" said naruko " there were only two bells so you thought we would fight among ourselves so your plan backfired on you didn't it kakashi sensei. " but why strip me naked and tie me up" she replied " oh that's because you always read dirty books and ignore us " says naruko with a cheeky grin

When the sun rose the next morning naruko woke up to the sound of snoring " **I think your boyfriend snuck his futon into your apartment last night kit " "** oh morning kurama, wait what you say" she said still half asleep accidently stepping on akamarus tail causing him to yip, "whys akamaru here" she said to herself,rubbing her eyes. She then saw kiba which then set off her dangerous red aura. She then proceeded to pick up kiba still on his futon and toss him out the window leaving akamaru behind since he didn't do anything wrong.

Kiba woke up suddenly when him and his futon landed in the girls bathhouse making a big splash , huh where am I and why am I wet he said groggily before getting a massive nosebleed and passing out again while all the girls screamed and covered themselves up . When he woke up he was at nejis place with said girl, naruko and akamaru sitting by his futon "sorry for tossing you out the window I kind of snapped" naruko said. "You've changed clothes I see" said kiba. Naruko was wearing the parka dress that her favorite game character Neptune wears with a picture with the uzumaki spiral on the back, her head protector on her arm, her hair was in twin tails and she had on a blue mini skirt. Kiba thought to himself "she looks hot but I'm not saying anything since I know what she's like when she's mad " . " any way" said neji a little peeved that she wasn't included in the conversation " what were you doing in narukos apartment with your futon in the first place" " sleeping" said kiba with a smirk on his face " we know that" neji said " but how did you sneak in in the first place" " oh that "said kiba " it was easy her window was open ". " you creep" said neji as she slapped kiba across the face. Naruko piped up " just because I kissed you doesn't give you the right to bring your futon into my room." She said still mad at him. Neji's mouth flopped open as wide as a tunnel when she said that. "you kissed him!?" neji said in shock. " hey I was inside my mindscape and when I came to kiba was on top of me, kissing me , so in the heat of the moment I kissed him back. Kakashi showed up just then though neji's window with tenten. Naruko said to the female jonin "what's with you and windows, every time you show up it's through a window. " I like windows they're spacy. Anyway I thought you guys might be here tenten spotted kiba and his futon being carried by you two, naruko and neji , all the way to the Hyūga compound since it's your first official day as genin were going on a mission. "Naruko and kiba replied "a d rank I suppose "how you would guess" they replied" all genins have to do d ranks to start with so it's obvious " " anyway" said kakashi" you" she said pointing to naruko " need to go see the hokage before we do anything since we need to find why you possess the Sharingan. Neji almost fell down when she said that " what the hell you never told me you had it neji said shocked . " it's a long story" said naruko " hold on" kiba said " how did you escape from the pole of nakedness." "well" said kakashi "a certain white haired pervert was walking by and noticed me tied buck naked to the pole, he then sat down and wrote about it for' research' until he realized it was me he then cut me down , and I promptly put my clothes on since you left them behind for me, well anyway no more procrastinating naruko lets go to the hokage"" you two can also come with me " she said to the other members of team 7

Team 7 and kakashi went off to see the hokage. When they got there the guards where there like always except this time there was an old white haired man chatting up the female guard. He turned around and saw them and exclaimed " hey pole girl" at that kakashi took a swing at him and he dodged it hitting guy sensei in the face who happened to be with his team on his way to get a mission " ouch what was that for " he said, kakashi said bluntly" sorry I missed my target" " is this your team "guy said to her. " it is indeed" kakashi replied, "I see you brought your team along as well" yea" said the taijutsu master " we 're on our way to get a mission, what about you " private business with the hokage" said kakashi. "ok we'll let you go in first then" said guy. Kakashi and team 7 went into see the hokage , the pervert had snuck away while kakashi was chatting to guy. " I'll get that pervert later" said kakashi .

They proceeded to enter the hokages office, once inside the hokage spoke to them " what can I do for you today kakashi" said the hokage " we want to find out why naruko, an uzumaki , possesses the Sharingan. Hiruzen Sarutobi nearly had a heart attack upon hearing this ," I know she has uchiha and hyuga blood and she is a descendent of the first hokage as well, but to think she has awakened the Sharingan she may also awaken other powers as well" . Everybody just stands there looking dumbfounded. At that very moment the a girl with the same color hair as naruko appears from thin air and collapses on the floor

That's it for the 3rd chapter thanks to spidey2 for giving me ideas to finish this chapter I'll make chapter 4 as soon as I can


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten rushed over to the girl who had fallen unconscious and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to naruko and placed the girl in her arms

" why are you giving her to me for tenten?" said naruko

"you seem like a big sister type of person" said tenten hiding a blush.

"I don't know how she got here but we'll postpone taking on a mission till some other time, for now your priority naruko, is to take care of that girl" input kakashi.

"See you later ji-ji" said naruko

the other two just said see you later hokage Sama, while kakashi just nods goodbye. When they stepped out guy and his team where still there.

"who's that girl, hope you didn't kidnap her" guy joked referring to the small teen in narukos arms

she had on black and red gauntlets, a mesh vest and over that was a black coat, on her lower half she had lightly armored chaps, and a red sword on her back. "Yea where did she come from" said rock lee and neji. "I don't have the slightest idea; she came out of nowhere, and collapsed on the floor" said naruko, "anyway I need to take her back to my place, after I take her to a hospital to get checked out, ill see you all later."

Sometime later, at the hospital, the girl started to stir in her bed, sweat forming on her brow. " looks like she's having a nightmare" said naruko sitting in a chair beside her hospital bed

"Harumi run find your sister naruko in Konohagakure. " were her adoptive mothers last words as her head was sliced clean off .a 10 year old Harumi uzumaki watched in pure terror as it rolled onto the floor in a pool of blood. "you may run little robin but I will find you eventually" said her guardians murderer, with those words Harumi bolted off into the forest away from the horror that she just witnessed.

Harumi shot upright breaking her out of her nightmare " you're awake how are you feeling" said naruko, not expecting a kunai to be pulled out on her " where am I and how did I get here " said Harumi bluntly, naruko sweat dropped " your in Konohagakure general hospital, and how you got here, well" naruko paused for a bit then continued " you suddenly appeared from thin air in the hokages office then collapsed suddenly on the floor , that's when I brought you here" " how long was I out for" Harumi replied calmly " about a day" was the reply from naruko " I should be good to go then I only collapsed because I was exhausted, I shunshined to the nearest place with a roof" , "by the way" said naruko whats your name" Harumi uzumaki" she declared " and what is your name may I ask" "its Naruko uzumaki" " nice to meet you Naruk-" Harumi cut herself off, what her adoptive mother told her echoed in her mind "find your sister naruko". She suddenly burst into tears " I found you at last sister" throwing herself at naruko. Naruko was shocked for a moment before embracing her in her arms, tears welling up in her eyes" I have a sister " she said to herself

" **That was a nice nap, anything I miss, kit?"** said kurama yawning . harumi shot up out of narukos arms, her sword in her hands "whose there show yourself" said harumi , ready to go on the attack " calm down tiger, that's just my friend and tenant, kurama the 9 tailed fox". Harumi put her sword away, " so you're a jinchūriki, huh sis" **"sis? Did I miss something while I was sleeping"** said kurama " not at all I only found out moments ago as well, by the way kurama you still owe me 12 years' worth of rent" **"now that is a good one, you know very well that I can't pay you with physical money"** " I was joking kurama" **" I know that, it's just that it's the first joke you made about me being your tenant, ill go back to sleep then "** " ok kurama" " now getting back on track, harumi lets go back to my place

Back at narukos apartment team 7 had gathered with kakashi, harumi was also there. "right" said kakashi " naruko try sending chakra to your eyes" naruko did as she was told and managed to activate her Sharingan. "This will come in handy" she replied " now" said ten ten "what's the kids story" harumi replied " its nice to meet you guys my name is harumi uzumaki and I am narukos little sister". " so you're her sister huh, that would explain the hair," said kakashi. Kiba piped in " I thought you said we're doing a d rank mission" kakashi replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her hair " sorry we where caught up in a lot weren't we, I already got one assigned to us we'll go do it now shall we and harumi can come with us." " ok sweet" replied harumi .

 **Time skip to mission**

"What's the distance to the target" said kakashi into her mouthpiece. " five meters I'm ready any time, akamaru is too " said kiba, akamaru let out a small yip. "so am I said tenten " me too" said naruko " I'm also ready" said harumi , the 4 of them were behind trees ready to pounce on their target; a cat called tora, on the word go from kakashi all four of them leapt out from behind the trees they were hiding behind, naruko managed to grab tora before she escaped , scratching her in the process " ouch" said naruko" that hurt", kakashi spoke into her mouth piece " ribbon on the left ear are you sure this is the cat you're looking for?" " definitely" said harumi "good, then the misson is complete" said kakashi

Back at the hokages office tora was being squished by her owner, Madam Shijimi " ohh my cute little tora chan I was so worried" madam Shijimi delightfully squealed " now I understand why it ran away" naruko thought in her head " the poor thing" both tenten and harumi thought together, kiba just stayed silent, the hokage spoke up " team 7 your next duty is, some babysitting, shopping in the neighboring village and helping a hobo with potato digging." It was kurama that spoke up next **" come now gramps, we have a jinchūriki, a inazuka, a swords woman and a weapon's master I'm pretty sure they can at least take on c rank missions , plus I have something to teach little naruko here"** " ok nine tails if you think that highly of them I'll give them a c rank mission" said the hokage " it's a protection mission of a certain individual" **" hold on a second gramps before you introduce him I've got something to give to naruko"** as he said that naruko felt herself being pulled into her mindscape, everything went blurry and when her vision cleared she was in a sunny meadow with flowers and a great big sakura tree on a hill **"over here kit I have something to give to you and to teach you how to use it"** said kurama from under the sakura tree. Kurama presented naruko with a crimson sword hilt"a sword hilt?" said naruko confused. **" it was your mothers, now make your chakra flow into the hilt"** naruko did just that and what was once a lifeless sword hilt, burst to life with a blade made of pure chakra the color of the blue sky." **Now you have the chakra blade that was once your mothers " blue lightning " I shall now return you to the hokages office"** naruko opened her eyes to see the hokages face once more " so you have obtained your mothers sword " said the hokage as naruko fastened the sword to her waist. she had changed out of her causal attire and had her combat gear on which consisted of a lightly armored crimson chainmail vest over that was a black coat with a blue lightning bolt on the back, white pants with flames licking the edges and her forehead protector on her arm with her long red hair floating behind her, with her newly acquired sword hilt on her waist , " hey will you come in here" the hokage said calling out to the client " whats this" said an old looking man with a bottle of booze in his hand "they're just a bunch of kids, especially the innocent looking one with the broken sword hilt" naruko took a second to realize that he was talking about her " oh this isn't broken" she said taking the hilt off her waist and letting her chakra flow though it, making the blade flare up, the old man dropped his bottle it smashed on the floor " that's a chakra blade there's only 2 of them in the world, I take back what I said just now, looking at you all you seem plenty reliable." The old man introduced himself as Tazuna, the bridge builder " your task is to provide me with protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge, they leave the village, when they have walked quite a distance harumi broke the silence "umm Tazuna " Tazuna replies with "what" harumi continues the conversation " you're from the wave country right" "what about it" he replies " do they have ninja over there" says harumi " "not over there no" says Tazuna" but most other countries do" " don't worry "says kakashi there wont be any ninja combat in a c rank mission" " that's good" says harumi we wont come into contact with foreign ninja then " " of course not" says kakashi with a smile on her face . Tazuna has a downcast look on his face, kiba ,naruko, harumi, tenten and kakashi notice this and all of them think " he's definitely hiding something"

They come across a puddle, the four ninjas stop to look at it " that's strange" says naruko " a puddle on a perfectly fine day, something's not right here, kakashi use your chidori" " so you noticed, this puddle is in fact the hiding in water technique" said kakashi " get ready for a fight guys" said kiba

as tenten, naruko, and harumi drew their weapons , kiba and akamaru got into a fighting stance , kakashi activated her chidori and plunged it into the " puddle" of water . two mist ninja emerged from the puddle, harumi drew her blade red lightning crackling along the blade , naruko drew her blade it flared to life as she touched it, without blinking they disabled the ninjas poison claws but not before it dug into narukos hand tenten summoned a giant iron ball from her storage scroll trapping the ninjas legs underneath, and kiba tied them up together .

"naruko their claws are soaked in poison we need to remove it quickly" said kakashi. " sis don't move, we need to open up the wound and release the blood that is poisoned" said harumi " well said" kakashi piped in " Tazuna I need to speak to you"

"yes what is it" said Tazuna

" these look like hidden mist chuunins, these ninja are known to keep fighting no matter what" said kakashi

" how did you know we were there" said the two chuunin, known as the demon brothers

Naruko piped in " it was perfectly obvious a puddle of that size shouldn't be there on a perfectly fine day when it hasn't rained for a while, so I concluded it was a trap"

" perfect speech naruko" said kakashi with a smile on her face

" now, why would ninja be coming after us Tazuna is there something you haven't told us , we were simply asked to protect you from gangs or thieves " said kiba , naruko, tenten, harumi and kakashi, akamaru just yipped .

" This has now become at least a b rank mission, this was supposed to be a simple protection mission until you completed the bridge."

" if we had known that you were being targeted by ninja this mission would have been more expensive , and you couldn't afford that could you" glared naruko

" we are now operating outside of our duties thanks to you" said kakashi

" we can do this mission but we need to find medicine for sis's wound" said a concerned harumi

" this is a problem, I guess we should return to the village and treat naruko, and then return" said kakashi

 **Meanwhile at Gatos hideout**

"You Failed?" screamed gato "I paid you guys a lot of money because I heard you were very strong former ninja"

A tall ninja with a huge blade gave his blade a swing scaring gato making him go silent

 **Back with naruko**

Naruko plunges a kunai into her poisoned hand, causing everyone to look up in shock

" why am I the one who always gets hurt, why damn it! " naruko thought to herself

" naruko what are you doing?!" shouted kiba

 **Flashback 7 years ago**

Naruko was still a boy back then, 5 years old running for his life from angry villages shouting " get back here demon" while brandishing wooden bats, unfortunately they backed him into a alley with no exit and started laying into him, they suddenly stopped when they heard a voice " what the hell do you think you guys are doing" from behind them , they turned around to find an angry tsume inuzuka and her partner kuromaru " you better stop beating on the poor kid or else" everybody especially the men ran away at the site of her, yelling " we'll get the bloody demon brat someday "

"Hey kid are you alright" said tsume

"He's been knocked unconscious" said kuromaru

"Let's take him back to my place'" said tsume

At tsumes place

Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar room with bandages on his body and a splitting headache

" where am I" said Naruto as he groggily sat up

" at my house" said a boy with fang marks on both sides of his face, beside him was a girl with milky eyes

" who are you guys" Naruto asked

" I'm kiba inazuka" said the boy

"and I'm neji hyuuga" said the girl

" your quite cute neji" said Naruto

Neji then tried to punch Naruto but kiba stopped her

" what are you doing neji, don't kick a man when hes down"

Neji backed off still fuming " ok ok, ill back off"

" whats your name anyway kid" said kiba

"Its Naruto"

"well Naruto I hope we can be friends since you'll be under the inazuka clans protection from now on"

Ever since that day naruko has never had any trouble with the villagers again and was treated like a member of the inazuka house hold

From now naruko would be the one doing the protecting others instead of being the one being protected


	5. chapter 5

Sorry for not updating for a long time my pc broke down and I've only just found word on my smartphone so sorry about that and here's the next chapter and I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Chapter 5

Naruko bandaged up her hand with a bandage that Kakashi gave her

"Thanks" she said in gratitude

" **you didn't need to do that kit my power healed you just fine but whatever it's fine"**

" were you sleeping kurama"

" **yes I was, it was a nice nap anything I miss"**

" just us beating a couple of mist ninja senseless"

" **they got more than they bargained for coming up against your squad"**

" they sure did, anyway let's get moving the docks are up ahead"

Naruko, Kiba, Harumi, tenten, Kakashi and tazuna got on the boat and headed toward the land of waves

" this fogs so thick I can't see anything" said harumi

Naruko sat at the front of the boat sniffing the air

"the bridge isn't far from here our destination is just ahead the land of waves" the boat master said

" that's one big bridge" Naruko quietly uttered

" I just hope were not caught " said Kiba while akamaru poked his head out of his shirt

" Mr tazuna, before we reach the pier I want to ask you something" Kakashi said, tazuna stayed silent

Kakashi continued " the men that were after you, I need to know why, if you don't tell us I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore, not that these brats can't handle it, they're more than capable, it's just a matter of following proper protocol"

Tazuna started speaking " I have no choice but to tell you, I want you to know the truth, as you said this is beyond the scope of the original mission, the one who seeks my life is a short man that casts a very long and deadly shadow"

" a deadly shadow?, who is it?" asked Kakashi

Tazuna continued " you know him or at least you've heard his name before, he's one of the wealthiest men in the world, his name is Gato"

" Gato, of Gato transport? He's a business leader everyone knows him" said a surprised Kakashi

"that's going to be trouble" thought the 4 ninja

"Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true, but below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband, using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gato first set his site on the land of waves, he came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping, anyone who tried to stand in his way simply… disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything, finance, government, our very lives… but there's one thing he fears, the bridge, when it's complete it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder" tazuna said telling his story

" **that was a long story so basically old man since you're in charge of the bridge you're standing in this guy's way"**

"who said that, it didn't sound like any of you" said a surprised tazuna

" **I haven't introduced myself have I, I am kurama the 9 tailed demon fox"**

"I see so this red haired girl with the Chakra blade is a jinchuriki then, that's good to know" said tazuna

" coming back to what we were talking about" said tenten " those guys we trashed in the forest, they were working for gato"

" I don't understand, if you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us" asked Kakashi

"because the land of waves is a small and poverish Nation, even our nobles have little money, the common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an a or b ranked mission it's too expensive, if you end the mission when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge, they'll assassinate me before I reach home, but don't feel bad about that of course my sweet little grandson will be upset he'll cry 'granddad I want my grandad, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaves denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow, ah well it's not your fault forget it"

After that guilt trip Kakashi said "well I guess we have no other choice, we'll have to keep guarding you"

"oh I'm very grateful"said tazuna

Everyone scrunched up their faces while tazuna made a victory sign and said I win in his mind.

" we're approaching the shore" said the boat master

"Tazuna we've been very fortunate no one has noticed us so far" said the boat master

"nice going" tazuna replied

They went through the tunnel and landed on the pier

"that's as far as I go good luck" said the boat master

"right thank you for taking such a risk" said tazuna

"just be careful" said the boat master, he fired up the engine and went away

" OK take me to my home and I mean get me there in one piece" said tazuna

"right" everyone said

" the next ninja they send won't be chunin they'll be jonin, elite ninja with deadly skills but we'll be able to handle them "Kakashi said in her mind

"hold up" said Naruko as she threw a kunai into the bushes revealing a white Rabbit

" a white Rabbit,that's suspicious they should only have that color in winter when the days are short and there's little sunlight somethings not right here" Naruko said out loud

"You're right sis, you guys noticed it too right" said harumi looking at tenten, Kiba and Kakashi

"keep your guard up" said Kiba akamaru yipped

" that rabbit was raised indoors away from the light which could only be for one thing a replacement technique" Kakashi said

Suddenly akamaru started growling

"so they're already here, let's go babe, everyone" said kiba

"that's gross I'm your best friend the stuff that happened in the hospital never happened you got that" said Naruko while giving kiba a menacing glare

" no wonder the demon brothers failed in their mission, it's the copy ninja from the village hidden in the leaves, Kakashi of the sharingan, who's those brats with her with that bright red hair, are they Uzumaki I thought that clan didn't exist anymore, ah well that doesn't matter" thought zabuza as he threw his sword and used the body flicker technique

Harumi drew her blade and Naruko poured her Chakra into her sword hilt and deflected the spinning blade sending it crashing into the ground. Zabuza appeared on top of the sword

" who are you brats your heads should be rolling on the ground right now, just hand over the old man and you won't get hurt" said zabuza

"this guy he's serious, I should get serious too" said Naruko as she sent charkra to her eyes, but she suddenly felt pain " what this never happened before" when she opened her eyes again they where milky white with a red ring around the outside of the eyeball and 3 black tomoe rotating around the center with veins on her face

Zabuza looked shocked as he saw her eyes " what the hell are you"

" just someone who's gonna kick your ass" said Naruko

"don't hog all the fun sis" said harumi

"yes what she said, akamarus just itching for a fight, me and the rest of us will back you up, hold on a sec what happened your eyes look different"said kiba

"my vision looks different then before but I'll worry about that later ugh my head what is this, chains, I'm launching chains at my enemies"

"are you alright Naruko" said Kakashi, tenten and harumi

"yes I'm okay just had a weird vision"

Zabuza was tired of waiting and charged in at the but was stopped in his tracks when Naruko launched chains at him sealing his movements and charkra for a few seconds because she hadn't figured out how to fully use it but it brought them enough time to make an opening for Kakashi to charge in with her chidori on the right while kiba took the left with his fang over fang with akamaru, tenten took the south bombarding zabuza with kunai from her scroll while Harumi took the north position rushing in with her blade covered in red lighting, but when they attacked he burst into water

" dammit it was a clone, I'm joining this battle" declared Naruko

With her hybrid sharingan she located the real zabuza in an instant but just when she was about to finish him Senbon pierced his neck

Naruko looked up to see a tracker ninja standing on a tree, she looked up at him knowing all too well that zabuza wasn't dead yet he was just put into a temporary state of death, while looking at him straight in the eye she created a rasengan and plunged it straight through zabuzas heart

The fake tracker had a look of shock on his face, he fell off the tree and died of a heart attack

" what did you do that for Naruko" said Kakashi " he was already dead, but I don't understand why that tracker had a heart attack"

" the tracker was a fake he was in league with zabuza, in actual fact he was just a tool to zabuza, he just put him into a temporary state of death "

" how do you know that " asked tenten

"I'm also wish to know, also i didn't know you're knew how to use an A rank jutsu like the rasengan" asked Kakashi

" I think I read the trackers mind or more accurately his memories, I think it's an ability of my hybrid dojutsu , as for the rasengan I found an old scroll attached the academy when I was sneaking around along with the shadow clone jutsu, I think it was a technique storage warehouse that was off limits, I've been practicing them since I was ten"

"that's very interesting that you can read others minds with your dojutsu, we'll need to speak to the hokage and the head of the analysis team, inoichi Yamanaka about those eyes of yours"

" right let's head back guys" said Naruko as she put zabuzas head in a storage scroll and burnt the rest of his body with fire style: fire ball jutsu, she also took his sword with her

"why are you taking that thing with you" said tenten, Kiba and harumi

"there should be a reward For taking him down right?" Naruko asked Kakashi

" no there isn't, I would throw that away, unless you want to keep it as a trophy"

"I think I'll keep it, and I'll take the trackers head too" Naruko replies as she cuts off the fake trackers head and burns his body

" now that Gatos ace in the hole is gone how should we're proceed tazuna" asks harumi

" first let's go to my place like we originally planned to, Gato shouldn't haven't any aces left, so we should get there in one piece" replied tazuna

Suddenly Naruko collapses

" Naruko what's wrong " asked everyone

No answer

"let's take her back to my place" said tazuna

Inside Narukos mindscape

Naruko is sitting under the Sakura tree with kurama

" what happened, why did I collapse" asked a puzzled Naruko

" **the fatigue from awakening two of your powers simultaneously caught up with you" said kurama**

"that's what it was? Will this happen every time I get a new power"

" **no this should be the last time, it seems your body has been adapting to your new powers while reducing the amount of mental fatigue each time, you should wake up now you're friends are worried"**

Naruko opens her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar house

"where am I " said Naruko a bit dazed

" at my place" said tazuna

" well we made it safely, Gato shouldn't have much manpower left since I killed zabuza, everything should be good from here on out"

At that moment a little boy burst in and shouted " nothings going to be good"

"Inari where have you been" said tazuna

"welcome back grandpa"said the boy known as Inari

"Inari that was very rude, these ninja helped your grandpa and brought him here safely" said a woman that appeared to be Inari's mother

" it's okay, it's okay I'm rude to them too" said tazuna while smiling

"mom don't you see these people are going to die Gato and his men will come back and find them and wipe them out" said inari

"listen up brat, I'm going to surpass my father and become a hero like he was by becoming hokage someday" claimed Naruko

"there's no such thing as a hero you're just full of stupid ideas" said Inari in a disapproving tone

Naruko got annoyed at that and pulled out the heads she had stored away and showed them to Inari, at that Inari eyes went wide

"look here brat these two are Gatos top men and their heads are in my hands, you still going to say I'm full of stupid ideas" Naruko fumed

"I take back what I said you should definitely be able to beat Gatos men and avenge my father" said Inari with no malice in his voice

" put those things away" said everyone in the room

"OK alright they are pretty gross, I've proved my point already" said Naruko

"your father? " said Kiba

"Gato put him to death" said inaris mother who was called tsunami

"after that he changed, he became sad and angry, he had little to no optimism or hope left and he blamed his father for what happened to the land" said tazuna

" he'll be able to move on once the bridge is built then won't he" said Kakashi

"yes I definitely will" said a optimistic Inari

" why don't we move on to training then, Kakashi sensei" said tenten

"OK you lot follow me to the forest outside"

In the forest

"alright training starts now" said Kakashi

"right" said everyone

"we'll begin with a review of Chakra, a ninja's basic source of power, understanding charkra is essential, but you guys already have it down pretty well, this is just a recap, I'll have harumi explain this, I'll need to make her an official genin of konoha when we get back, since she's a ninja but her head protector is blank" said Kakashi going out on a tangent

"Allright let's move on" Said harumi impatiently

"charkra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jutsu, the source of all his power, now this energy has two forms, physical energy which exists in all the cells in the entire body all working together and, spiritual energy which is the primary source of power that is intensified through training and experience, these two types of charkra must be drawn out and brought together in order to perform jutsu, hand signs focus and unleash the charkra" harumi explained

"now climb a tree using only your feet and charkra" said Kakashi

"Now that's easy" said Naruko, focusing her chakra to the soles of her feet and started running up the tree, she got to top then ran back down again

" stop showing off sis" said Haruhi as she focused her charkra and ran to the top of the tree only to fall down

"good effort" said Kiba doing the same thing only to fall down halfway up the tree

"you're kidding me right, I got beaten by girls" said Kiba in dismay

"well it's my turn now" said tenten as she ran up the tree, getting the same result as kiba

"well done you guys, now continue that and mark the tree with a kunai at the highest point you can reach" said Kakashi

They continued that for some time, then went to guard tazuna while he worked on the bridge

A guy walked up to tazuna and said " tazuna I need to talk to you"

Tazuna answered "what about"

"the thing is I've been thinking a lot about the bridge, and I decided I've pushed my luck far enough, I want out"

Tazuna got angry and said "now your going to quit on me just like that, you're kidding"

"I stayed on because of our friendship, but I'm putting my life on the line the longer I stay here, Gato and his thugs will show up eventually, when they do they'll kill you and the bridge will never get finished anyway, it's a lost cause tazuna, why don't we stop now so we can still get out of this alive"

Tazuna replied "no chance, this is our bridge, our island is poor and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the mainland, commerce, trading and hope that's what we're building here"

"There's not going to be much hope if we're all dead"

Naruko interrupted them by bringing out the heads " oi you loser Gatos two best men are dead and here's their heads, Gatos remaining forces won't be much threat to us now, so don't be so negative"

Tazuna spoke up " the suns starting to set let's go get some things for dinner

They walked down the street into a barren store where some creep tried to touch Harumi's ass but Naruko kicked him in the face

"you pervert no one touches my sister" Naruko said in outburst

"Thanks sis, but he was trying to steal my bag" said Harumi

"that's even worse" said tenten and kiba

"Now let's go" said Kakashi

As they were walking down the street someone reached out and touched harumi again, harumi got angry and turned around only to find a filthy looking kid pulling on her clothes

"please" said the kid as he held out his hands, harumi reached into her Bag and pulled out some sweets with tears in her eyes and gave them to him

"ah thank you" said the kid running away into the crowd

Tazuna spoke up "this is how it's been since Gato came here, the children suffer and the adults are afraid to stand up to him, they've lost all hope that's why we need to finish the bridge, it will bring commerce and trade, and much more importantly that bridge is a symbol of courage, we must restore the spirit of our people, when the bridge is finished people will start to believe again, they'll believe they can live with dignity, we can't let Gato stop us"

"we have to help them guys" said Kiba

" that goes without saying, of course we'll help them" said everyone

Later that night they had dinner with tazunas family then they went to bed

The next morning They were abruptly woken up by Inari

"Gatos on the bridge with an army of thugs"

"let's get over there guys" Naruko said to Kakashi, Kiba, Haruhi and tenten

"Right!" they said

Over at the bridge

"who the hell are you brats" said Gato when he saw them

Naruko takes out zabuza and the tracker head that she found out was called Haku and threw them at Gato

"your next" she said

Gato said "that I'll pay you double if you get me her head" with that they charged at her

Naruko grabbed zabuzas sword from her scroll and her, Kiba, harumi, tenten and Kakashi charged in started killing Gatos men one after the other, Naruko with zabuzas sword, harumi with her blade sheathed in lightning, tenten raining down weapons from her scroll, and Kakashi with her chidori, until only Gato was left and they were covered in blood. Only Gato was left, Naruko put zabuzas sword away and pulled out her chakra blade and sliced Gato in two, and then pushed him in the water

"that ends that, now the land of waves is free once more"said Naruko picking up the heads and burning them

" I don't need these anymore, I hope we can avoid massacres in the future, but it's just part of being a ninja"

Time skip to the bridges completion with the villagers

"We could never have finished the bridge without you, I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you" said tazuna

"do be careful" said tsunami

"Thank you for everything" said Kakashi

"now now don't get all choked up we'll come back and visit real soon" said Naruko

"you swear you will" said Inari while holding back tears

"of course we will"

Naruko, Kakashi, tenten, harumi and Kiba walked with their backs to the villagers going back to konoha with a smile on there face.


	6. Chapter 6

If you guys have any suggestions about character development pm me,also im looking for a artist to draw me a few cover pictures of naruko and harumi if you're interested

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

Chapter 6 the chunin exams begin

Naruko wakes up with sunlight streaming through the window and eats her usual breakfast: cup Ramen and butter on toast she shakes her milk but finds that it's gone off.

"welp too bad" she says as she puts on her usual cosplay neptunia parka dress.

She runs down the road to the small bridge where Kiba, harumi, and tenten are waiting for her.

"Good morning sis" says Harumi.

"morning everyone"Naruko replies.

Kakashi appears from nowhere like usual.

"sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life" she says.

"yea right more like buying perverted books" Naruko muttered.

" we're ready for the next Mission what do have for us sensei" asked Kiba.

" nothing your skills are too good for d rank missions now but you can't take c rank Missions until you become chunin, for now let's take a walk to the hokage's office " said Kakashi.

At the hokage's office

"here's your konoha head protector harumi, you're now an official genin of konoha" said the hokage.

The hokage continued "you said your dojutsu had changed Naruko, and that you can read people's minds with it, could you show me".

Naruko poured charkra into her eyes and activated her byakusharingan.

The hokage looked shocked.

" what is that, it looks like the byakugan, but with a red dot and four tomoe around it" said the hokage surprised

"wait hold on, four red tomoe, last week they were black and there were only 3,what the he'll is going on" said a stunned Naruko.

"if that's the case, it may continue to change until it's a combination of the byakugan, sharingan and rinnegan, very interesting indeed" mused the hokage .

The others just stood there in silence until Harumi spoke up.

"hold on a sec I'm her sister by blood, shouldn't I have similar powers to her".

"hmm have you ever seen your loved ones die in front of you, or gone though a near death experience, and that is normally the trigger to awakening the sharingan " said the hokage.

"come to think of it I did feel something twitch in my eye the day my adopted mother died" said Harumi.

" try sending charkra to your eyes then" said the hokage.

Harumi did just that and eyes looked just like Narukos except with only 3 tomoe.

"so I had it all along huh" muttered Harumi .

"hold the phone, when Naruko awakened hers, she got super pissed at me for touching her hair" said Kiba.

"we also wish to know why that happened" said tenten and Kakashi.

" it was most likely her years of abuse from the villagers, made the sharingan on the edge of manifesting, though the abuse stopped when she was five, her dojutsu took many years to take form because it was so powerful, that goes for Harumi as well, that twitch she felt was most likely the sharingan forming it's first stage but laid dormant within her all this time" theorized the hokage.

" I propose we make her an unofficial member of the analysis team since she can read her enemies memories" said Kakashi.

" she can gather intelligence for us while during her normal duties, also she may have powers we haven't heard of before if she does awaken them she needs to keep them under wraps, someone might want to use her for evil purposes " said the homage.

" I'll be careful that doesn't happen, and ill call these eyes sharinarukami" said Naruko.

" we'll be going now" said the five of them then they disappeared with a puff of smoke

Back on the street Kakashi said "I'll leave you guys now I've got things to do people to see" and with that she disappeared into thin air once again

Sakura haruno was walking by and spotted the four of them

"what are you guys doing here, hold on there's one more of you than normal, I suppose nejis busy as always huh"

" oh I suppose you haven't met her yet,sakura this is my sister harumi" said naruko

" nice to meet you" said sakura

" likewise" said harumi

A fake square rock with two holes came up behind them , they stopped and turned around

" what the hell is this, since when are rocks square and move around" said sakura, tenten,harumi and kiba

" nice rock konohamaru" said naruko

" you found me out boss, you're with your squad, huh who's the girl with the sword" said konohamaru with his two Buddy's by his side

"My sister harumi" said naruko

" then that must mean the ugly witch is your girlfriend " said konohamaru

" take that back I'm no Lesbo" said sakura as she punched him into the fence and stormed off

At the academy staff room

"so how is naruko doing with her comrades" said iruka

"Well she's doing fine" said kakashi

" I've been busy lately I haven't seen her since she got back, I'm a little worried " said iruka

" as you know her sister harumi uzumaki joined the team, making it a four genin squad, their teamworks incredible to say the least I think she may have surpassed you" said kakashi

"is that so" smiled iruka

" konohamaru are you okay" asked harumi

" screw you ugly forehead girl" shouted konohamaru

Sakura turned around and started chasing him

Konohamaru crashed into kankurō

Meanwhile hinato and sasuke finished training with kurenai,sakura was still with naruko

Kurenai looked up at the sky and saw a eagle

"i Wonder" she mused to herself

Asuma " thought to himself "damn,right now"

Choji was eating chips ino and shikamaru were drinking tea

Back to naruko

Kankurō picked up konohamaru by his scarf

"konohamaru" shouted naruko

"that hurt you little piece of shit" said kankurō, tightening his grip on konohamaru

" don't we'll get yelled at later " said his sister temari

" hey cunt let him go" said a pissed off naruko

" yea let him go" said kiba,tenten and harumi

"hmm looks like a leaf genin" thought kankurō

"Let's play a little before the boss comes" said kankurō menacingly

" I warned you" said naruko activating her sharinarukami and creating a rasengan,rushing at kankurō

Kankurō was stunned by narukos eyes that he dropped konohamaru on the ground

" what in the hell kind of girl are you" said kankurō

" a descendent of the first hokage and a descendent of the hyūga and uchiha clans, and also a proud uzumaki

While this was going on the 3rd hokage summoned all the jonin in the village

" you've been assembled for only one reason, it should be obvious by the members here" said the hokage

"its already been reported to the other countries I saw them in the village, so when it is it" said azuma

"In a week" said the hokage

"Wow that soon" said asuma

" well I'll announce it properly 7 days from now, on the first day of the seventh moon ,the chuunin selection exam will commence

Back with naruko

" OK I give up" said kankurō , but not before saskuke appeared and threw a rock at kankurō causes him to look up

" what are you bastards doing in our village" he said

As sakura was about to say her usual annoying "sasuke kun", naruko looked at him, forgetting to deactivate her eyes causing sasuke to fall off the tree like a dumbass

"Naruko you have uchiha blood?, that eye colour and those veins , you also have hyūga blood?"

" I sure do, sasuke " said naruko

" hey stop getting all friendly with my sasuke kun" said an annoyed sakura

" who said I was ever yours to begin with, although you are my type" said sasuke

And with that sakura fainted

" well that shut her up" said kiba

With the hokage

"now first we'll hear from those watching over the new genins, kakashi, kurenai and asuma, are there any genins that you would like to enter into this chuunin selection exam, I don't have to tell you but after a genin has properly completed at least 8 missions, they may take the exam if nominated by their sensei ,of course completing more missions than that is the norm" explained the hokage

" he doesn't need to ask they aren't ready" said iruka in his mind

I lead team 7 kiba inazuka , naruko uzumaki , harumi uzumaki and tenten ,under the name of kakashi hatake I nominate them to take the chuunin selection exam" said kakashi

"WHAT" said iruka as he sweat dropped " i lead team 8, hinato hyūga, sakura haruno and sasuke uchiha,under the name of kurenai yuuhi, the same as to my left" said kurenai

" i lead team 10, ino yamanaka , shikamaru Nara , and akimichi choji, Under the name of asuma sarutobi the same as to my left" said asuma

" hmm.. all of them... how rare..." mused the hokage

" hold on a second" shouted iruka

" what is it iruka" asked the hokage

" hokage-sama , please let me have a word, I may be speaking out of place, but most of these ten,were students of mine at the academy, of course they are all very talented but its too early to take the exam, they need more experience, I can't understand the jounins reasoning " explained iruka

Iruka

" I became a chuunin when I was 6 years younger than naruko" said kakashi

"naruko is different from you,are you trying to crush these kids!?,the chuunin exam is...!" shouted iruka

" naruko has already slain a missing nin, zabuza momochi , one of the seven demon swordsman's of the mist, also all of team 7 slayed gato and his thugs on the mission to the land of waves, so those 4 have plenty of experience, there's no need to worry, iruka"

Iruka shut up at that comment and said no more

Back with naruko and co

" okay I take back what I said earlier you've pissed me off" said kankurō taking out his puppet karasu

"kankuro stop it, you're an embarrassment to our village" said a redheaded boy hanging upside down from a tree

Every one except kankurō, temari ,harumi and naruko had a look of shock on their faces

" ga... Gaara" said kankurō

" when did he...? ,that's jounin level sneakiness " sasuke thought to himself

" losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic, why do you think we came to konoha" said gaara

" listen gaara they started it and..." kankurō started to say but gaara interrupted him

"shut up I'll kill you" he said

Kankurō started shaking

" OK I'm sorry..." Said kankurō

" I'm also sorry...really sorry... " said temari

Kurama spoke up **" naruko I sense my youngest brother shukaku, in that boy, be wary, he's a very hostile tanuki, but he's no match for me"** said kurama speaking in narukos head and not out loud this time

" you sand ninja are here for the chuunin exams right" said naruko , her eyes now deactivated, the others finally realising why there are sand ninja in the village

" that's correct " they said

" this is a message from kurama, you overgrown tanuki : don't go causing any trouble little brother or you'll get it"

" **who's a overgrown tanuki you bastard , I'll turn you into a fur coat" said shukaku** out loud

" **I'll turn you into tanuki stew and feed you to the villagers, you yellow rat" said kurama**

" chill the fuck out you two, I don't normally swear, but this is getting out of hand, don't you agree konohamaru you agree right" said naruko

" he and his pals left a long Time ago, when gaara appeared " said kiba

Three sound ninja where watching them from a tree

" so what do you think" said the one on the left

" well nothing serious but, that leaf genin with the strange eyes and the sand genin with the gourd,plus the leaf genin with the black hair, let's keep our eyes on them for now" said the guy in the center

Naruko sensed them and threw a kunai at them, but they used the body flicker technique to get away

" damn they got away" said naruko

" come to think of it who's the girl with the sword " said sasuke

" narukos sister" said tenten

" so is she also uchiha and hyūga like her sister" said sasuke

" sure am" said harumi while petting akamaru

" I'm sure we will get picked for the chuunin exams, so have an idea, but it just involves me and harumi, so come with me harumi, I'll see you guys later" said naruko

" so where are we going sis " harumi asked as they were walking towards their destination

" as long as the blood of the hyūga runs in our veins we have a right to their techniques, so we're of to the hyūga compound " said naruko

" OK I'm looking forward to this"says harumi

At the hyūga compound, instead of walking straight to nejis room they like usual, they asked the guards on duty ,permission to see the clan head, which was granted

The guards led them into the compound to the clan heads room and

Said " naruko uzumaki and her sister wish to speak with you

" let them in" said hiashi hyūga

Naruko and harumi went inside the room where hiashi was waiting

" this is your sister harumi that I've heard about I presume, also why did you come to see me, you're allowed to walk straight into the compound but you normally go straight to nejis room which you haven't been doing lately, training I guess, enough of that why did you come to see me " said hiashi

" take a look at our eyes" said naruko as she and harumi activated their dojutsu

Hiashi looked shocked " is that the byakugan and the sharingan"

" yes it is, I decided to temporarily call it the sharinarukami but that's too long and stupid thinking back on it so let's call it raijin no hitomi,eye of raijin," said naruko

" aren't you going to ask to learn the hyuga clan jutsu sis , you did say that since the blood of the hyuga clan flows in our veins we have a right to learn it" said harumi

" so that's why you came here, as you said yourselves you have every right to learn it, I'll get neji and hinato to teach you, the chuunin exam is in a week, you've more than likely been selected to take part in it, since you have uchiha blood as well you should ask the hokage for a scroll on the uchiha clans jutsu" that's enough rambling on hinato,neji get out here" said hiashi

" you called father " said hinato as he came from the courtyard with neji

" these two have the blood of the hyuga flowing through their veins, train them in the gentle fist for 3 days and 3 nights don't let up on them" said hiashi

" you're kidding me right, naruko awakens the sharingan and now the byakugan, what's next the rinnegan" said neji a hint of sarcasm in her voice

" the hokage said I will obtain it eventually its inevitable " said naruko

Neji almost choked at those words " its inevitable you say, let's see it was your fate to become female when you became ten years old , and now you're telling me its also your fate to become a super god that possesses all three of the great dojustu,and then theres me born into the hyuga branch family, its my fate to serve the main house until I die and have my byakugan sealed away, and for what to protect its secrets, what ever let's train so i can relive this stress " neji ranted

And so they trained for 3days and 3 nights In the gentle fist neji paired with harumi and naruko paired with hinato all four of them using their dojustu , naruko and harumi learned fast due to their raijin no hitomi memorising the technique, they managed to keep up with neji and hinato who had trained for years in the gentle fist

At the end of the third night they were covered in sweat, naruko and harumi slept for a whole day, and as they slept due to the extensive training the white of the byakugan part of their eyes turned into a bright blue color but the veins still remained and the sharingan turned back to black

I'm going to end this chapter here guys, the eye of raijin, raijin no hitomi is just a temp name I came up with if you have any better ones for me leave a review with your thoughts, also later on I'm going to need to gender bend nagato since he's an uzumaki ,I also have a poll running about who I should gender bend next or do you guys think I've bent enough characters already leave a review to tell me what you think


End file.
